Sugar Rush
}}Sugar Rush is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a Candy Kingdom, each champion are candy people. Sugar Rush was also an event from August 26, 2014 through September 2, 2014. Lore "Ooo! Candy!"| }} From the Gingerbread Castle to the Root Beer Sea, the Licorice Mountains to the Gumdrop Forest—this is the Candy Kingdom in all its glory. ;Candy Kingdom * * * * * * ;Peppermint Pine Barrens Inhabitants * ;Winterland Inhabitants * Events General= Sugar Rush was an event from August 26, 2014 through September 2, 2014. * Double IP weekend from midnight on August 28 until 23:59 on August 31 * The Legacy Vault will be temporarily thrown open during Sugar Rush and all 47 retired Legacy skins will be available at their regular price during the entire event, and will be 50% off for one day (details below). * Summoner Icons: ** Candy-coated Cupcake Icon – ** Hextech Hard Candy Icon – Earn by sending a gift during Sugar Rush * Double the regular chance of gifting a legendary skin in mystery gifts * Sinfully Sweet bundle – 30% off at ( if you need the champions) ** |-|Skins on Sale= * Each skin from the bundle is also available by itself during Sugar Rush for 15% off. ** Champ skins – each ** – * Extra bonus during the entire week. The bonus from buying Riot Points counts double. Trivia General= * This theme was inspired by , , and . ** The theme name can come from the Sugar Rush world in the movie Wreck-It Raplh. * Harrowing event skins were also released along side Academy, Cops and Robbers, Definitely Not, Demonic, and Sugar Rush themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Harrowing theme into their own separate thematics. * Snowdown Showdown event skins were also released along side Sugar Rush and Toy Box themed skins, however these themes has since deviated from the Snowdown Showdown theme into their own separate thematics. ** Sugar Rush is connected with the Snowdown Showdown universe due to living in the Winterlands of the larger Poro King domain. *** This also shares similarities with the setting of , with Sugar Rush being the Land of Sweets and Snowdown Showdown the Land of Snowflakes. ** In 2019, all traditional Snowdown skins were replaced with Sugar Rush skins. This is due to the Pre-season Summoner's Rift Elements map changes, as well as the traditional Snowdown skins not being as popular as Riot Games hoped it would be. However, Legend of the Poro King returned as a seasonal Featured game mode.Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 1Sugar Rush and Snowdown 2019 2 * Sugar Rush can be related to the Culinary Masters universe due to both are food-related and animated ginger breads can be seen in and many Sugar Rush splash arts. ** However, is the one that animate the ginger breads. |-|Skins= SugarRushSkin HD.jpg|Sugar Rush Braum, Evelynn and Ziggs Fiddlesticks DarkCandySkin.jpg|Dark Candy Fiddlesticks Ivern CandyKingSkin.jpg|Candy King Ivern Lulu BittersweetSkin.jpg|Bittersweet Lulu Poppy LollipoppySkin.jpg|Lollipoppy Zilean SugarRushSkin.jpg|Sugar Rush Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Braum SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Braum Concept (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Braum SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Braum Model Evelynn SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 02.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 03.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 04.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Concept 05.jpg|Sugar Rush Evelynn Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Evelynn SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Model Ivern CandyKing Splash Concept 01.jpg|Candy King Ivern Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Ivern CandyKing Splash Concept 02.jpg|Candy King Ivern Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Ivern CandyKing Splash Concept 03.jpg|Candy King Ivern Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Ivern CandyKing Splash Concept 04.jpg|Candy King Ivern Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Lulu Bittersweet Concept 01.jpg|Bittersweet Lulu Concept (by Riot Artist David Kegg) Lulu Bittersweet Model 01.png|Bittersweet Lulu Model Poppy VU Lollipoppy concept.jpg|Lollipoppy Update Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Poppy Update Lollipoppy Model 01.png|Lollipoppy Update Model Ziggs SugarRush Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 02.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 03.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 04.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 05.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 06.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Ziggs SugarRush Concept 07.jpg|Sugar Rush Ziggs Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Citemer Liu) Ziggs SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Model Zilean SugarRush Model 01.png|Sugar Rush Zilean Model Zilean SugarRush Splash Concept 01.jpg|Sugar Rush Zilean Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) Zilean SugarRush Splash Concept 02.gif|Sugar Rush Zilean Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Horace 'Hozure' Hsu) |-|Summoner Icons= Candy-coated Cupcake profileicon.png|Candy-coated Cupcake Hexplosive Hard Candy profileicon.png|Hexplosive Hard Candy Sugar Rush Braum Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Border Sugar Rush Evelynn Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Border Sugar Rush Ziggs Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Border Sugar Rush Zilean Border profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Zilean Border Sugar Rush Braum Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Braum Chroma Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Evelynn Chroma Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Ziggs Chroma Sugar Rush Zilean Chroma profileicon.png|Sugar Rush Zilean Chroma |-|Ward Skins= Gingerbread Ward.png|Gingerbread |-|Emotes= Cup-Yay! Emote.png|Cup-Yay! Heeere's Poppy! Emote.png|Heeere's Poppy! Flee! Emote.png|Flee! de:Zuckerschock (Skinreihe) Category:Events Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Ivern Category:Lulu Category:Poppy Category:Alternate Universe Category:Sugar Rush Category:Braum Category:Evelynn Category:Ziggs Category:Zilean Category:Snowdown Showdown Category:Harrowing